Big Heart In A Little Mouse
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: After Margalo left, Stuart took it hard, and fell into a bit of a slump, so his dad helps him to find something to help him cope. (Yeah, it can be considered a Christmas-y one, but I've had it waiting around.)


It was a fairly cold day in New York, and everyone was busy getting ready for the holidays. The streets were always full of people, rushing from one store to the next, trying to find the perfect gifts for their loved ones, listening to the carol singers and looking at the big trees that were always set up across the city. Despite how stressful these times could be, and how much effort was put into the preparations, they pretty much always brought families together, no matter how distant they be, or where they come from.

This was true for the Little family- Frederick and Eleanor, the two loving parents, and their three children, Stuart, George, and the baby of the family, Martha. They were a close family, despite differences in age, interests and- in the case of Stuart- species, and one that was well known as a model family. They were currently working on their Christmas shopping, visiting the mall for ideas of presents to get for each other, and their friends and more distant family members.

"Now, this is what Christmas is about!" Frederick exclaimed, smiling happily behind is glasses. "Family coming together, spending time in public, at a time of peace and love for one another."

"That's very true, dear," Eleanor said, nodding towards her husband, "it would be so easy to let greed and selfishness take over, and ignore everything else, but that isn't the spirit of the holidays. It's days like these that make me thankful for this family." She smiled down at Martha in her pushchair. "Isn't it?"

She just made an illegible gargle as a response, as if to say yes. The others found this amusing, as they continued to walk.

"So, boys," Frederick asked, "do you know what you're going to ask Santa for Christmas?"

"Definitely!" George replied. "There's a new Battle Morphers set coming out, and I wanna get another boat to go with The Wasp, and then I want-"

"Slow down, George!" Eleanor said, interrupting with a chuckle. "Santa will do his best to get everything, but remember he can only carry so much. He has to deliver to every boy and girl who has been nice this year, remember."

"Yes, mom."

Frederick just shook his head in amusement. "So, Stuart, what about you? What are you hoping to get this year?" The mouse member of the family was quiet, not responding. Looking on his shoulder, where Stuart had been 'riding', the father noticed that he was looking at a different shop than the one they were headed to, a glum expression on his face. Following his son's direction of vision, he noticed that Stuart was actually looking at a jewellery shop. To anyone else, it might be odd, but Frederick knew all too well why this was the case. Sighing, he looked back to his wife. "Why don't you go on ahead with George and Martha? We'll catch up."

"Okay, dear. Don't be too long."

"We won't." He gave Eleanor a kiss, before he walked over to the jewellery shop. Once he was right by the window, Frederick gently picked up Stuart, and placed him in the window. Immediately, Stuart began to browse the collection, before sighing as his eyes settled on a pin. A pin, in fact, that was similar to one a friend of his owned. "You never managed to get over her, did you, son?"

Stuart just shook his head. They were talking about Margalo, a yellow canary that had been introduced to the family not long ago, and despite attempting to steal from them, she and the family grew close, Stuart and Margalo growing particularly close, before deciding to fly south for winter. Since she left, Stuart became somewhat more depressed in her absence, and other than school and family time, he spent most of his time alone.

"I know she had to go," he answered, almost in a whisper, "it doesn't make it easier, though. She promised that she would come back for Spring, but that is still a couple of months away. I just feel like there's something missing, now that she's gone."

"That's a price to pay when you fall in love," Frederick explained, "they become a huge part of your life, to the point where you begin to develop a co-dependency. You miss them when they're not around; you hurt when they seem hurt or upset; you become happy when they're happy. It makes things more complicated, but also so much more worth it." He laughed as a fond memory came to mind. "I remember one time, early in my relationship with Eleanor, that we were at a small town. We were sat in the park, just talking, when suddenly I noticed she had gone. I began to panic, and looked around frantically. I was worried she had left me, and when I found her, I was so relieved that I threw my arms around her."

"Where had she been?" Stuart asked.

"She had gone to a little ice cream cart to get us a snack!" They both laughed at this, and Frederick smiled as his son had finally cheered up, even if just for a little bit. "You see what I mean? When you love someone, and they love you, they will always come back, no matter what you think happens."

Stuart smiled. "Thanks, dad."

"No problem, son." He then placed out his palm. "We better go and catch up with the others."

Stuart placed one foot on his dad's palm, but before he could step on, his ears perked up, and he turned around in the direction of a noise. Frederick lifted his son up to see what it was, and they both saw a guitarist, busking for the crowd.

"Can we go and listen, dad?" Stuart asked.

"Oh, well, I better check with your mother first, in case she-"

"Please?"

Frederick saw the sincere smile Stuart gave him, and he caved. "Okay. I'll message her while we walk over."

"Yes! Thanks, dad."

So, the two Little's headed over to listen to the musician, who was happily playing his guitar, and singing his son. As he watched, Stuart began to pat his knee along with the performance, and Frederick took notice. He smiled, before an idea came to mind. He took out his phone, found his wife's number, and began to type a message, which read _'me and Stuart are listening to a musician. We will join you soon.'_

His wife was quick to respond, writing _'okay. Has Stuart said what he wants for Christmas yet?'_

He smirked as he replied with _'no, but I have an idea._ '

* * *

When Christmas came, Stuart was surprised to find that, among his presents, was a custom-made guitar, perfect for his size and fully functioning. When Stuart asked, his dad told him that he thought it would help him keep preoccupied while he waited for Margalo to return, and that he would teach him. So, for the next couple of months, Frederick showed Stuart how to play the guitar, and the mouse quickly got the hang of it. He had reached the point where he was able to use the guitar to play his own songs too. He played it every day, and as time passed, his glum mood from missing Margalo disappeared. Sure, he still thought about her, but he was able to be happy, knowing she would one day return.

It was a regular Saturday afternoon, and since he had nothing to do, Stuart decided to play a song that he had recently finished, out on the windowsill. The gentle strumming of the strings quickly formed a melody, and he tapped his foot to keep the time signature. Eventually, he began to sing.

 _It feels like forever since I saw you last_

 _Waiting for the time to flow, but it never goes past_

 _I wonder what you've been up to while you've been gone_

 _All I can say I've done is write a song_

His parents, who were in the garden, could just hear him sing, and they smiled at each other. They listened as he played, the bridge filling the air, despite the size of his guitar.

 _I know this might sound selfish, but you should know_

 _I haven't given up, thinking about how I let you go_

 _The world is yours, explore it, but remember me_

 _Because you are all in the world I need_

His fingers then changed the tune, transitioning to something that built up.

 _But you don't have to be afraid- until you return, I shall stay_

 _I shall not let you come back to be alone_

Again, the tune changed into something a bit more powerful as the chorus poured out.

 _I will see you one day, I guarantee_

 _And I will help you open your eyes and see_

 _So, don't you be afraid, I'll help you on your way_

 _Cause all I want for you to see_

 _Is you and me_

He thought he noticed something moving in a nearby tree, but he was too engrossed in his song to check.

 _I will wait forever, if that's what you need_

 _I will do what I can do to help you succeed_

 _I can guarantee, I will stay by your side_

 _Until you cross that finish line_

 _And, you don't have to be afraid- until you return, I shall stay_

 _I shall not let you come back to be alone_

 _I will see you one day, I guarantee_

 _And I will help you open your eyes and see_

 _So, don't you be afraid, I'll help you on your way_

 _Cause all I want for you to see_

 _Is you and me_

 _I never stopped caring about you_

 _I never stopped thinking you would come back to me_

 _I never thought that it would end like that_

 _So, I wait for you_

What happened next caught him off guard, as he heard a voice that he hadn't heard in ages sing along with the bridge.

 _Oh, you don't have to be afraid- until you return, I shall stay_

 _I shall not let you come back to be alone_

The figure that emerged from the tree- the one that had sang along with Stuart- was his crush, Margalo. The yellow canary, still wearing the aviator goggles, pilots hat and blue scarf with the pin, smiled at Stuart, and he smiled back. They both stood up, circling each other, never breaking their gaze, as he sang and played the last chorus.

 _I will see you one day, I guarantee_

 _And I will help you open your eyes and see_

 _So, don't you be afraid, I'll help you on your way_

 _Cause all I want for you to see_

 _Is you and me_

As Stuart played the final chord, she clapped with a giggle.

"Wow, Stuart," she complimented, blushing, "you're really talented."

He didn't reply- he stood there for a second, smiling with a chuckle, before he put his guitar on his back and hugged her, because he was now truly happy again, because she was back.

Just like she said she would be.

THE END


End file.
